Mr Sandman
by OnceUponANaley
Summary: Alex is awoken at the crack of dawn to some interesting activity from Piper Chapman. Vauseman, post prison


**Hello All! This is just something I have been thinking about and decided to finally write. I wrote it at work so ignore the typos lol. I hope you enjoy it.**

**SN: I don't own a damn thing in this world lol**

* * *

It was dusk, Piper Chapman and Alex Vause were lounging on their couch in their Brooklyn, New York apartment. Alex was playing a game on her iPad and Piper was writing in her journal. It was a lazy Sunday evening and The Beatles were softly playing in the background per Alex's choice. The day's prior were spent dining with old friends, grocery shopping and catching up on work that was neglected during the week. They finally had time to unwind before they tackled the week to come.

Since being released from Jail Alex wrote a book about her experience as a drug dealer and former prison inmate. The book was a hit becoming a New York Times Best Seller and she was becoming a hot commodity. Although Alex wasn't keen on her new fame, it helped her support her wife financially, which was her biggest concern upon leaving Lynchfield.

Piper and Polly picked up where they left off with Popi. Despite Polly's betrayal Piper forgave her. She had made a few mistakes of her own and knew what it was like to want to be forgiven by someone you love and value. Not to mention she had finally come to the realization that Alex is the love of her life. She could careless about Larry and his love life.

Now that Finn was older and Piper had nothing else to do but devote her time to work, they became very successful. Within two years they opened up two shops and were able to gain the Barneys account. They were also able to start _Popi Pop Shops_. They had 35 Kiosk in malls across America.

As Piper was writing in her journal she would glance up every two minutes or so to steal a look at Alex. After years of knowing Alex she was still captivated by her beauty. From her dark hair to her pale skin, Piper loved everything about that woman, her woman, her wife. Piper found it odd that Alex was playing a game on her iPad. It was very rare, Alex normally used her electronic device to buy things off of amazon, schedule appointments, and sporadically jot down a new idea that came to mind for a book.

Without looking away from her game Alex made a comment towards Piper "You know, its hard for me to relax with you starring at me."

Piper blushed, her deep yet sultry voice had taken her by surprise "How did you know I was looking at you?" she asked in a sweet voice closing her journal and placing it on the coffee table.

"Do you not see the two holes you bore into my face?" Alex questioned still playing her game. She had a smirk on her face, the same one that Piper has seen a thousand times before. Sometimes that smirked pissed her off but in this moment it turned her on as it usually did.

Alex was sitting on the opposite end of the couch with her legs bent facing Piper so her iPad rested on the upper part of her thighs right below the top of her knees. Feeling the need to touch her wife Piper ran her right hand lightly up and down Alex's left shin.

"What are you doing?" she asked her wife as she peeked at her over the top of her thick black glasses

"I'm helping you relax" Piper stated as she was now on her knees facing Alex. She took the iPad and put it on the coffee table next to her journal.

"Hey! I was just about to beat my high score" Alex yelled as she tried to grab her iPad but Piper pushed her into the couch.

"Oh you're about to score alright." Piper said as she parted her wife legs and lay between them leaving hot open mouth kisses on Alex's collarbone. She knew this was a week spot for Alex and she had every intention on using that to her advantage. Piper grinded her hips into Alex letting her know how much she wanted her.

Alex let out a small moan and reached down to touch the skin that Piper's lifted shirt left exposed. Piper whispered "Do you like the way I use my tongue?" Alex nodded her head "I'm going to make cum all over it"

Alex nearly lost it, she grabbed Pipers face and kissed her with every once of passion that she had. She wanted nothing more than to let the blonde take her to oblivion but she knew that wasn't an option. She had to stop herself before things there taken to a level of no return.

Alex broke the kiss and they were both panting after not having oxygen flow through them for nearly half a minute. "Baby, I love you and I want you, I really do, but you know I cant" Alex said with agony dripping from every word

"Oh, but you can. Its easy you just lay back and let me…..." Piper swiftly slid her hand down her wife's lounge pants and to the opening of her center immediately being met with an abundance of moister. Piper's eyes became big and a playful/surprised smile crept across her face. Alex grabbed her wrist and looked at her with a stern face so she knew not to penetrate her. That didn't stop her from running two fingers up and down her slit.

"Piper stop!" Alex said in a not too convincing voice. She knew that she had no authority in that statement and Piper would still try to push her.

"Let me please you. I want you so bad and I know you want me too" she said as she began to kiss her collarbone again.

"No, come on stop." Piper continued to kiss her and let her moist fingers play with her clit. Alex forcefully sat up pushed Piper back.

Piper fell back into the couch with a big huff. She was flustered and frustrated that she couldn't please her wife. Her lips were swollen, her hair was thrown about and she had a big pout on her face that Alex thought was adorable.

"You put this on yourself you know. If you never would've bet me that I couldn't go a week without sex you would be in the position." Alex said towards her brooding blonde

Piper sunk her head knowing this was her own doing. Four days earlier she was teasing Alex and calling her a sex addict because she came on to Piper at least twice a day. Not that she was complaining but she made the comment that Alex couldn't last a week without sex and she took it as a serious challenge.

Piper looked at her still soaked fingers and decided she was going to play with Alex. She picked up her head, looked at Alex and seductively sucked her fingers. Alex nearly rolled her eyes to the back of her head.

"Don't do that," she begged each word coming out hard and short. She reached over and squeezed her thigh with both hands and let her head fall forward. She couldn't look at Piper anymore or she knew she would cave.

"You taste so good. How about we pretend I never said you couldn't go a week without sex and you let me do some questionable things to you." Piper said as she sat up, crawled over to Alex and straddled her. She grabbed her hand and put it on her breast forcing Alex to kneed it.

Alex shook her head and looked Piper in the eye. "I cant," she said above a whisper knowing that she actually wanted nothing more than to have her screaming her name so loud the neighbors could hear. In that moment Piper gave up, she dropped Alex hand and got off of her and headed out the room.

"Fine" she said deadpanned. Alex knew she was upset and got up to follow her. She was walking into the bedroom and Alex was hot on her trail when she slammed the door.

"Piper, don't be mad," she said as she opened the door and found her in the bathroom brushing her teeth. Alex came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. She tried to wiggle out of her embrace but Alex held her tight.

"Let go of me Alex. You gave up that right when you dismissed me 2 minutes ago." She said obviously upset with toothpaste foaming out of her mouth.

"Baby, only three more days." She gave her neck another peck.

"I'm not even in the mood anymore. Something tells me I wont be in three days either." Piper said in a matter of a fact tone. She spit out her toothpaste and began to rinse her mouth. Alex eyes went wide and she turned Piper around to look at her.

"Really? Its not that serious" she said as she lifted her glasses and put them on her head.

Piper walked past her and got into bed as Alex stood just starring at her. Piper reached over and grabbed her book and began to read ignoring Alex.

"Hello" Alex said waving her hand at Piper who remained unphased. "Whatever" Alex said as she went back into the living room to continue playing her game.

* * *

Two hours had passed without Alex even noticing. She fell asleep on the couch with the music still playing and her iPad on her chest. Piper slowly made her way to the stereo and turned off the music. She sat on the edge of the couch and put the iPad back on the coffee table. She took off Alex glasses and placed them next to the iPad. Piper began to stroke her hair and cheek. Alex slowly began to wake up and Piper placed a kiss on her nose.

"Are you still upset with me?" Alex asked in a groggy voice

"No, I was being dramatic as always" she said rolling her eyes at herself. "Come on honey, I need my big spoon." She pulled Alex up off the couch and led her to the bedroom where she already turned down Alex side of the bed. They crawled in and cuddled with Alex being the big spoon. After a few minutes Piper turned to face a sleeping Alex and whispered that she loved her and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

It was barely 6:30am when Alex was smacked in the face by Pipers hand.

"Ow! Pipes what the hell?" Alex was rudely awakened and it took a minute for her to focus on Piper. The moonlight coming in from the window was the only light in the room.

When she finally adjusted her eyes and saw that Piper was sweating and that her eyes were darting under her eyelids. She was just about to wake her thinking that she was having a nightmare when she heard her moan and then thrash again. What happen next shocked the brunette.

Piper audibly moaned again and then said "Oh, Alex"

"Wait, is she having a sex dream about me?" Alex whispered out loud. She wished she had her glasses so she could see the blonde better

Piper then gasped and rolled

Alex decided she was going to sit back and enjoy the show. She lay on her side with her head propped and a big smile on her face. The same cheeky grin she had on every time she was excited, teasing Piper or smitten. She couldn't believe this was happening. Her wife was having a sex dream about her and obviously she was doing a damn good job.

Piper then rolled on her back and threw her hands above her head and said "No…don't…..dont….stop…oh….Al" Alex couldn't help but laugh with that signature grin on her face her eyebrows nearly reaching the top of her forehead. Her faces changed with each of Pipers words. She was impressed with the dream version of herself for making her wife cum in her sleep.

Alex fought the urge to reach out and turn her wife's dream into a reality but she knew she couldn't do that. Yet she wanted to see if her dream was having an actual physical effect on her. Just as she was about to check for moisture Pipers eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Good Morning" Alex said with a huge grin on her face. She figured she was still coming down from her wet dream because she didn't say anything. "Anything you want to tell me?" she asked as she finally made contact with her by drawing small circles on her exposed hip.

In that moment every detail of her dream came flooding back to her and she turned red. She came to the realization that Alex knew and grabbed a pillow and covered her face out of embarrassment. She felt Alex's hand going south and she threw the pillow at her.

"No, do not go down there!" she yelled

"I just want to see something, relax."

"Alex…."

It was too late her fingers reached the Holy Grail and boy was she wet. Alex was in shock "Oh my fucking God. This is, this is...I knew you came but Jesus Christ. You could fill up the Atlantic. I'm a little insulted to be honest" Alex said in shock

"Ok, I will not sit here and be mocked" she said as she got up and went to the bathroom with the intention of taking a shower but she was stopped by Alex pulling her back and she landed on the bed.

"Don't be coy" she straddled Piper and smiled down at her, she lowered her head and started to nibble her ear. "So tell me who is better in bed, dream Alex or real Alex? Before you answer, keep in mind that real Alex is a lot easier to get a hold of than dream Alex."

"Well seeing as dream Alex is the only one willing to fuck me I choose her," Piper said with a hint of spite

Alex mocked being hurt and gave Piper a quick kiss. "How about this, seeing as you cant go a week without sex and had to conjure up a dream to get yourself off. Just admit that you are the sex addict in this relationship. In return, I will put my hands up in surrender and go back to our very healthy sex life."

Piper thought about it for a minute "Eh, its cool. I got what I wanted and dream Alex has left me satisfied. So satisfied, that I should make it through the next three days without any issues."

"That bitch" Alex said. She then grabbed both of Pipers arms and held them down above her head. "I guess I will have to out do her then"

"but then you will lose the bet"

"I would rather lose the bet than have someone else satisfying my woman" Alex kissed her way down to Pipers hip bone and slowly pulled down her pajama pants kissing down her legs as she did so making Piper become more and more aroused. Alex pulled piper to the edge of the bed and got on her knees, she put each of the blonde's legs on her shoulders.

"Look at this mess your girlfriend has left behind" she said shaking her head. She blew on her center causing it to become cold and getting a whimper out of Piper. Alex licked one long and slow stroke along pipers slit and was about to work her magic before Piper stopped her.

"What's wrong?" Alex questioned

"I want you to come with me." Piper said as she moved to the center of the bed and motion for Alex to take off her pants and join her. "Take those off and let me taste you while you taste me."

Alex nearly came on her self when Piper spoke those words. She did as se was told and crawled over to the blonde. Alex straddled her facing the opposite direction so she couldn't see Pipers face. She lifted the blonde's knees she could have something to lean on and began to kiss the inside of her thighs. She then jumped when she felt Piper begin to massage her ass and rub her hands all over her thighs. She pulled Alex back so she was closer to her face.

"Well, well, well aren't you ready?" Piper asked taking note of Alex soaked sex "Is this all for me?" she asked as she ran her fingers along her slit. Alex moaned and Piper slipped a finger in when she didn't get an answer she spoke again.

"I asked you a question," she stated in a rough tone

"Yes it's for you, just fuck me already" Alex cried

"Patience my dear" Piper said as she puller finger out and marveled and the beautiful set of lips hovering above her.

Alex inserted two fingers into Piper hoping that it would encourage her.

"Sit up, I changed my mind. I just want you to cum" Piper demanded. Alex began to protest but Piper shut her up by pulling back on her thighs so her center landed right where the blonde wanted it and she began to use her tongue to do amazing things to her wife.

Alex began to play with her breast teasing and tugging on her nipple. "Oh Pipes, this is amazing!" Alex then let out a squeak. Piper smiled against her, proud that she made her wife make a new sound. Alex would have been embarrassed but she was somewhere in the clouds and didn't even notice. Piper then had an idea and had Alex sit up for a second while she slid her body from underneath the brunette and forced her into a position so her ass was in the air and she was on all fours.

Piper was behind Alex and licked her center a few times before asking if she was ready. When the brunette replied yes she slowly slid three fingers in and didn't move for a few seconds to make sure her wife was ok. She began to slowly pump in and out massaging and lightly slapping her ass. Alex thought she was in heaven and it couldn't get any better.

"Baby, I'm going to try something and I want you to relax and trust me. Ok?1" Alex nodded and tried to keep her body loose but she kept contracting due to pleasure. Piper sucked on the thumb of her free hand and placed it on Alex's anus. She jumped at the contact but Piper told her to breath and that it was going to be ok. She added pressure to the area at a solid pace to match that of her fingers in her wife vagina. Alex let out a moan

"Do you like it? Are you ok?"

"Oh fuck yes Pipes. You are amazing"

With those words she added a little more pressure to her thumb so she wasn't inside of her but very close to it. She then adjusted her body so she could flick Alex's clit with her tongue. In that moment Alex nearly lost it.

"I'm going to cum, I'm going to cum just don't stop" she whimpered out.

Piper replaced her fingers with her tongue and moved her hand so she could play with Alex clit. She wanted to taste every ounce of her orgasm. Piper was using her tongue to explore all of Alex as her clit was being tortured with pleasure. Piper was able to get her middle finger in as she continued the movements. She knew that this finger would hit her g spot perfectly and that's what it did. Alex began to cry out the blondes name along with a few profanities as her orgasm arrived. She tried to run from piper but she wasn't having any of it, she kept her positioned there as she now had all her attention on lapping up her wife ecstasy. Alex was so overcome with pleasure that she was leaking on the bed leaving a big wet spot. Piper was a bit upset about this because she wanted to drink her all in. Once Piper had enough she allowed Alex to lay down on her stomach and recuperate.

Piper massaged her back and asked if she was ok. Alex came hard and Piper loved watching the affect she had on her. Alex twitched and kept her I close for a few more moments. She had yet to answer Pipers question because she was still basking in her orgasm. Soon enough she began to speak with her eyes still closed.

"I am better than ok" She flipped around so she could look at her wife "I like when you try new things"

"Our sheets don't like it though she said pointing to the wet spot that Alex made

"Holy shit, did I squirt?" Alex asked in shock

"No, well at least I don't think so. I tried to get as much of it in my mouth as I could. Epic fail." She said with a chuckle " You were dripping, it was very sexy." She said leaning forward to kiss her. Alex pulled her so she was lying half on her and half on her side.

"That was amazing kid," Alex said as she kissed her on the forehead

"Yeah well I picked up a few tips from dream Alex. You guys should meet, maybe she could teach you a thing or two." Piper said pretending to be serious

Alex scrunched her eyebrows and said, "No more dream Alex, just the real one and her only. Forever, ok?"

"Promise…..I heart you"

"I heart you too"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this story. Just a little bit of what goes on in my brain lol**


End file.
